The adventures of Titania
by Death is my angel
Summary: Titania vaguely remembers her Mother, the war meant that she was separated from her quickly and so she has lived the rest of her life with Team Prime and for three years it had been perfectly fine. Until the Decepticons resurface again bringing with them a a plethora of entertainment and ,unexpectedly, competition to fill her days. Knockout x OC
1. Chapter 1

The shadow of a car reflected on the ocean below, going at such an incredible speed that one might be worried for the driver. Except this silver and blue Bugatti Veyron did not have a driver and if people knew what was really controlling the vehicle they would surely panic in sheer terror. The bot loved the freedom that the speed brought her as she rounded a mountain side in Hawaii in an attempt to A, locate energon and B, and check for any decepticon activity. It had been three years since anyone had heard anything from the enemy but still Optimus Prime was adamant that they were just biding their time and were preparing an all-out assault. The com link suddenly beeped through the car sounding a communication was about to begin.

: Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Titania. Rendezvous back at base prepare to Ground Bridge: Her father's voice rang through the car making Titania quickly take a turning up a derelict road so that no civilian would be able to see the ground bridge before she raced through the newly appeared green swirling opening. Once she drove up to the base centre she began to transform, seeing that she was the first bot back. Sounds of metal against metal sounded as she began to grow upwards and the metal of the car began to expand around her, it only took a second but once she was finished she was able to stand there in all her glory to await the return of her family.

Long black and red cables acted as a human hair equivalent, cascading down her back whilst the dark blue stripe that was on her car form covered the top half of her chassis and most of her legs. Her knees compromised of two wheels while her elbows held the other two tires from her alt mode which was a car with tires smaller than usual. Her secondary silver colour covered her arms, faceplate and lower legs. Black accents were also added to her servos and pedes which were formed into heels that would make Starscream jealous. A few seconds past before Bulkhead came skidding to a stop in front of her and transformed as she had.

"How was Canada?" She asked the mech with a small smile pulling at her dermas. Bulkhead frowned as he picked out some dirt from his grill before turning to her with a smile.

"Cold, how was Hawaii?" He enquired back making her smirk at him as she raised her arms above her helm.

"The most delicious heat I could possibly imagine." She chuckled as Bulk elbowed her side almost causing her to lose balance if she wasn't already used to his strength. She was 19ft tall so compared to his 26ft there was no surprise that she had to get used to him fast. A few more seconds passed before the ground bridge was opened again by Ratchet who only shook his head at Titania's antics. The roar of familiar engines let Titania know that it was Bumblebee who wasn't only the one closest to her age but was also the one she had grown closest to and would spar with the most. The yellow bot transformed at full speed and made an attempt to tackle the Femme which only ended badly as she, being smaller and swifter than Bee, jumped into the air and grabbed onto one of the supporting beams of the base.

 _"_ _You still have a better reaction time."_ Bee beeped at her angrily as she swung back down from the beam after Ratchet almost blew a gasket yelling at her. She grinned to her friend once her pedes were firmly on the ground.

"What do you expect, I am the faster bot." She spoke innocently, Bee was about to yell something back at her when the Ground Bridge whirled to life again this time bringing the leader through the portal. Titania smiled up at her father with such pride and happiness, he walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her cable hair before turning to speak with Ratchet about getting Arcee back. A few minutes passed before the small femme came racing into the base in her alt mode, she quickly transformed and looked over to the ground bridge eagerly.

"Shall we go then?" It was a statement, not a question that she asked. A nod from Optimus made Ratchet open the ground bridge, a second nod to the team signalled for them to continue through the portal with all guns blazing. Titania retrieved her staff from between her back strut which served as both a laser weapon and a staff and began to run after the offensive team who jumped through the portal and landed pointing their weapons in front of them. Titania was in-between Bee and Bulkhead, her cerulean optics trying to locate any sign of Cliffjumper who she knew had called for backup. However, as she searched she couldn't detect anyone.

"An untapped energon deposit." Optimus mused as everyone put away their weapons. Titania came to a halt next to him as she looked down into the cavern below where shining blue crystals were spiking up from the ground.

"Or at least what is left of it." Bulkhead added after seeing most of the crystals smashed to pieces.

"The first decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet spoke. Titania knelt to the ground and smoothed her servo over some shattered piece of energon.

"I doubt it Ratch, this is probably the first time they've been caught," She informed the medic as she rose from the ground and let Bee gawk at the shining blue substance in her hand. "They must be getting desperate." Bee suddenly left her side in favour of following Arcee down into the ravine whilst the others slowly made their way down instead. Titania stayed at the top of the ravine to keep an eye out for any other 'Cons but even she could clearly see what Arcee had found. It was a horn, Cliffjumpers horn.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus was sounding desperate as he looked from the horn Arcee found, to his chief medical doctor and then to his daughter who was standing there with her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes slowly losing any sign of hope.

"No," Ratchet broke the silence, "Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." His voice was low as he spoke, looking up to Optimus and then to the smaller femme who clutched the horn close to her and closed her eyes. Titania couldn't bear to see Arcee in pain like this so she did the only thing she could think of and turn her back on the group before walking away from the ravine with her helm held low and her arms crossed over her chassis.

-.-

The return to base was silent mostly, after Ratchet closed the ground bridge and they all agreed to hold a funeral at sunset Arcee had turned to go to her berthroom, her hand never unclenching from the horn that she held. Bee watched sadly as she went, his door wings falling slightly and his helm went low. Titania walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Bee, she'll be fine she just needs to be alone." Titania told him as she sent him a smile.

" _It's been so long since we've lost anyone_ ," The mech chirped and whirred. _"The last time was the-."_ Bee stopped as he realised what he was saying before he turned to see Titania looking down the corridor with a void expression on her face, her hands clenching at her sides for a nanoklick before relaxing again. _"I'm so sorry Tita, I didn't mean to bring it up."_ The bug jumped away from Titania, motioning wildly with his hands as he realised he was reopening old wounds.

"Don't worry about it Bee," She turned around from looking at the corridor so she was facing the exit to the base. "I'll be back by sun down." She informed the scout before transforming into her alt mode and speeding down the road to the outside. Bee was about to protest when Optimus came back around the corner, his eyes scouring the room for someone.

"Bumblebee, where is my daughter?" He asked his trusted scout who felt like he could pull his processor out. Titania always did this to him, ran off and leave him to explain everything to the Prime. Half the time he knew he was lying to Optimus, Titania didn't think anyone knew that she had stolen one of the portable Ground Bridge controler but he knew. He always knew.

" _Urm, she went to get some air! Yeah, she needed to go for a drive around the desert."_ Bumblebee was not a good liar, if it wasn't his stammering that gave it away it was the way that he always seemed to start overheating. Optimus never questioned this though, only raised an optical ridge and nodded allowing the scout to run away from the situation.

Optimus never wanted to be an overbearing father but he knew that his daughter was probably the youngest Cybertronian left. He doubted that even if others survived they would not create sparklings in this time of war. It was only a few stellar cycles after Titania was created that her and Optimus became separated from her mother and the rest of her family. Now Titania was barely 5 Vorn old, equivalent to about 25 earth years old which made her still immature for a Cybertronian. All he wanted was the best possible situation for his daughter but as of late all she seemed to be focusing on was hiding away in herself or sparring with Bumblebee.

"Elita, if only you were here." Optimus prayed slightly, looking up to the roof of the base.

.-.

Titania didn't feel bad that she made Bumblebee cover for her every time she went out of base, the mech was her best friend and should always be there to stand up for her but then again having to answer to Optimus sent a shiver through her that caused her car mode to rev slightly. Each night she would sneak out to do the only thing that seemed right to do on this planet, this planet was not right for an alien civil war but what she thought it was absolutely perfect for was racing. She had never gotten the chance to race on Cybertron, the cities were labelled dangerous and any sort of organised activity was immediately shut down. Plus she was incredibly young and doubted her father would have let her take part in illegal racing. The first time she discovered this euphoric sport was when she was taking a silent night drive around the Base, she accidently stumbled upon a race taking place on one of the abandoned roads in Jackson and she just couldn't help herself. That was the first time she ever felt at home of this planet, when she was racing at speeds of 110 miles per hour and hearing the yells of the natives as she crossed the finish line in a spectacular wheel screech.

Tonight she was in Texas along a field of maze that she had frequented a few times before and was quite famous at. She drove up to the large group of other cars slowly, honking her horn as she got closer in order to signal her arrival. As soon as the large group of racers and spectators found out who it was they started erupting into loud cheers as they made way for her to park at the head of the group. Everyone stroked along her doors and bonnet in welcoming and it was at this time that she decided to start up her holoform.

The woman piloting the car was slim and tall with black hair reaching her waist and penetrating blue eyes. Pale skin was contrasted heavily by the dark blue midriff top and grey skinny jeans that she wore that had rips in the knees and along the thighs. Her phantom black heeled boots slowed the car to a halt while black fingerless gloves put the hand break on and pretended to switch the car off. Titania checked in the rear-view mirror to ensure her holoform looked appropriate before she stepped out of the car with a smile, her arms outstretched widely to the people in front of her.

"Who's up for a race then?" She screamed into the night causing an uproar amongst all of the racers who simply yelled along with her while others came to greet her and inspect her ride.

"Tia!" A loud voice caught her attention and she turned her head to see the male who she came to know as Alex who ran these little get together and ensured everyone stuck to the rules. Behind him were a group of other racers who she had seen and a few new faces. "The Queen of the Roads has returned," He mused as he came to stand next to her, hugging her with one arm before fist bumping with her. Titania came to realise this as an earth greeting whereas on cybertron it was a signal to a fight. "I heard you blew up New Orleans the other night, Tia." Alex turned to her with a smirk, blonde hair falling in his face slightly as some members of his crew began to set up for the first race which she would be participating it. Around them cars began to move in order to line up the course.

"Of course I did, not that there was much talent there," She replied with a small smirk before tapping on the blacked out windows of her car. "Besides no one can beat my girl." She started to laugh with Alex and the other group of racers who began to retaliate what she had said, she listened to a few of them and brushed them off before a new engine she had never heard before began to approach the race.

Titania turned her head to see a red Aston Martin pull up to the line of cars that were at the beginning of the line, he was three cars down from her but even with that distance she was able to see every detail of the design. The car was in pristine condition, it gleamed in the sun which was only outmatched by the gold rims and accents that were placed perfectly on the car. She would have openly admired the car and conversed with the owner if her trained Cybertronian eyes hadn't already spotted that the driver's seat was empty and heard the distinct hum of a spark. Her lips formed a snarl, she bared her teeth at the good for nothing decepticon, her blue eyes glowed for a few seconds which was followed by the flashing of the cars headlight. The con definitely knew she was a 'Bot, she was only waiting for him to transform but to her surprise that never happened.

"Hey," Alex snapped her out of her glare, causing the femme to jump slightly. "You know the Cherry?" He motioned to the Con with his head, Titania got up from her seat on the bonnet and walked around to the door.

"I'm going to get ready." She spoke quickly and slammed the door without even waiting for a response. She waited a few minutes until everyone had vacated the front of her before she let her holoform disappear and she opened up a short range com link that she was sure that the Con would pick up on.

:Now tell me, what is an Autobot doing at a human gathering?: The voice that came through the comlink was extremely high society, she guessed that back on Cybertron he was from a high caste or was raised in the posher parts of Cybertron.

:I could ask you the same thing Con: She spat back irritably. :If you dare attack any of these civilians or dare to transform I shall rip your spark from your body before you can say Iacon: She spoke defensively.

:My, my, you are a scrappy one: An amused chuckle sounded from the other end of the com which only aggravated Titania more. :I only arrived on planet a Solar cycle ago and have no interest in attacking Autobots when I could be beating humans at their own creation: He dismissed her as if she wasn't important and Titania didn't know whether to be happy that he wouldn't make a scene or angry that he dismissed her so easily.

:If you want to win you are going to have to beat me Red, I've been winning at this far more than you can imagine: She warned him through gritted teeth before revving her engine as the other racers got into their cars, she could still see the Con from three cars away and knew that as soon as the flag was lowered it would be a battle between them.

:We will see who is victorious young Femme,: He mused before adding as if an afterthought :What is your designation?:

Titania ignored him as Alex came to the centre of the road, standing directly between her and the car to her right. He held up a white square before pointing to each car, making sure they revved ready before moving to the next. It was only after the Con pestered her again that she even responded. :Wouldn't you like to know,: She hissed back before revving her engine. :And it is not 'young femme': She added before Alex fell to the ground signalling the start of the race.

Titania was the first to react, zooming forward and swerving around the human to ensure his safety before turning the first corner to come to a long straight road. That was not what she wanted, the others would be able to try their hardest to catch her on this type of road because there was no fear of accelerating on a bend. A shine of red caught her optics as the Con fought to keep neck and neck with her, damn was he trying hard and she could tell. If he had only been here for an earth day than it was doubtful his engine had got a proper work out yet which meant he wasn't too much of a threat.

The blue and silver car pulled forward effortlessly, the red car fell back in her dust path as she came to the end of the straight road and instead began to wind around the perfectly placed tractors and harvesters. Adjusting her rear-view mirror, she was surprised to see that the con was still in second place. Titania knew many other racers that could surpass him but she watched as every time they tried he would manoeuvre in front of him. She concluded that even if his speed wasn't up to scratch right now, his agility was still present. Titania increased her speed as she saw the finish line, crossing it first before the Con did and coming to a skidding halt a few feet further down. The sound of the humans cheering echoed through to her even from outside the car but right now she didn't care for their praise, she was still focused on the Con.

:Follow me: She commed him before starting off down the road again much to the bewilderment of Alex who just started to walk up to her car. A few klicks later and the Con was following her silently before she came to a spot in a secluded forest edge were the field met the woods. She would stop here after the races and stretch her limbs off as she knew it was far away from humans. Seeming to understand why she took him away from the humans the Con started to transform, Titania panicked slightly debating whether she should inform the base of her situation in case he resented her for beating him but as the con came to a stand she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Standing in front of her alt mode was a mech a few feet taller than Bee was with a pristine red finish and pale white face that contrasted his burning red eyes remarkably. His servos were clawed and ended with a point while his helm had three turrets on it and showed his pointy audio receptors. His tires were placed on his back and were attached to his strong built shoulders that were decorated with gold trimming much like his pedes were. She didn't realise she was unmoving before he smirked down at her slyly.

"Have I stunned a bot to silence?" He asked sarcastically before gesturing to her alt mode with a servo. "I showed you mine, now you show me yours." She would have rolled her optics if she was in her bi-pedal mode but instead only revved her engine at him before she too transformed. She kept her distance from the con, her optics forming a glare as her hand stood ready to grab her weapon. The con in front of her only raised an optical ridge at her before smirking at her.

"Well that's not what I expected." He spoke in a condescending tone making her scowl.

"What did you expect?" She asked him sarcastically.

"When you threatened me earlier I thought you might have actually been capable of seeing it through," He chuckled to himself, inspecting his claws nonchalantly. It was obvious he was trying to goad her but she wasn't going to take the bite anytime soon. "Care to tell me your designation now?" He asked her again with shining optics.

"Only if you tell me yours first." She replied quickly, still keeping her distance as the con began to move. She followed his footsteps, not realising that she was now standing with her back to the forest before it was too later.

"I am Knockout." He told her with a grin, awaiting the femme's reaction. She had heard of him before, he was the decepticon medic and as such wasn't truly experienced in hand-to-hand combat. She lowered her hand, relaxing more now that she was certain she could take him.

"I'm Titania." She told him after arguing with herself for a minute on whether or not she should. She thought there was no harm in it since they would probably be meeting each other on the battlefield soon and that was no place for introductions. A sly grin planted on his face after hearing the new piece of information, Titania only smirked at him in pride.

"Could it be that the Prime's daughter is rebelling?" He asked her as if the very idea was scandalous. "I mean, your young age would explain it." It was his turn to smirk as her face fell into and frown.

"My age does not equate into experience and I am not rebelling," She huffed angrily. Her arms crossing over her chassis as she changed which foot she was leaning on. "No one even knows I'm here so I can't be rebelling against orders."

"Oh really?" Knockout stepped closer after learning that no one was aware she was here. He smirked in her face and she lifted her arm to punch him, instantly regretting telling him what she did, he pulled back in time to avoid her wrath. "Don't worry Sweetspark, don't get flustered now." Titania had fought against the energon that had rose to her cheeks at the close proximity of a stranger.

"You aft." She spat which only made him smile at her.

"It seems that my entertainment while on earth will be captivated by these races," Knockout began as he walked away from Titania, his back turned to her as if he knew she wouldn't dare try anything. "I won't tell Lord Starscream about the Autobot I met, that is if you don't tell your Daddy about me." He grinned at her, propositioned her and as much as she wanted to call Optimus right now to rub that annoying smile off of his face she knew that she would never be able to race again if she did. She felt her stomach twist at the thought of making a deal with a Con and hiding the truth from her family but there was nothing she wanted more on this world than to race. Plus, she hated to admit, now that Knockout had arrived it would be much more interesting.

"He won't know a thing." She sighed. Knockout turned to her briefly with a wide grin before transforming and taking off through the field leaving Titania there to stare at the decepticon insignia on his boot and start to regret her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral for Cliffjumper ended abruptly when Arcee sped off in an emotional blur. Everyone had agreed it was best to leave her to cool off for now which is how Titania ended up sitting in her berthroom, her hands expertly typing away at a data pad in her native Cybertronian language. Every day the silver femme sent out transmissions using earth satellites in an attempt to contact any other autobots that still might be roaming the galaxy, each night she would fall in to recharge hoping that if her mum was still alive she would pick up on it and come back to her. An alarm began to sound through the base, making her fingers stop momentarily before she quickly typed the end of her message and transmitted it into the atmosphere.

 **Earth is safe. Please join us if you are out there. This planet is our home now.**

That is what the message read each day, the same three lines repeated day in and day out. As Titania ran to the entrance of the base she saw that Bee and Ratchet were already there looking at the monitor which showed a picture of Arcee and patched her comlink through.

"What's going on?" She asked the two mechs. Ratchet continued to type as Bee turned to her with an expression of slight worry.

" _Arcee is being chased by Cons. Plural."_ Bee told her. Titania looked frantically to the screen, watching Arcee's erratic vitals before unsheathing her staff and making her way over to the front of the ground bridge.

"What are we waiting for?" She enquired, raising her hand in a gesture for Bee to follow only for Ratchet to step in front of her.

"You are not going anywhere, you've had your roaming time today," The older bot scolded her, grabbing her shoulders to steer her away from the now open ground bridge. "Bumblebee, roll out." Ratchet ordered, it didn't take the scout more than two seconds to transform and screech through the ground bridge which closed swiftly behind him.

"Ratchet! What the pit, they could both be in serious danger." Titania screamed at the medic, angry that he wouldn't let her go and help Arcee. The medic only scowled down at Titania's sour face.

"You and I both know that Arcee and Bumblebee can handle a few Cons," Ratchet informed her before turning back to his console to resume his work. "Besides, your job isn't of a scout but of a tactician. This was not the right mission for you." Titania knew he was right but even so she would refuse to look at him. Instead she huffed and turned around, walking to the training room to let off a bit of steam that _should_ have been for the Cons chasing Arcee. She reached the makeshift training room with ease, she frowned slightly seeing that the equipment consisted of human made equipment that had only been reinforced to deal with the Cybertronian's height and strength. She scowled, thinking of how if they were still on Cybertron the equipment would be specialised allowing a trainee to grow into their abilities rather than keeping them at the level they are now.

Titania strolled over to a punch bag that was appropriate for her size and was reinforced with steal and titanium to ensure that it would burst or break in two after receiving a punch or two. She got into a stance, her hands held in front of her face in a protective manner before she jabbed out straight in front of her making the bag swing wildly. As it returned to his her she punched with her other hand, keeping up this pace with her hit getting increasingly harder and frantic.

"Sometimes I'm still treated like a sparkling!" She shouted out in anger, lubricants beginning to form at the corner of her optics and energon starting to leak with the amount of force she was clenching her servo with. She never usually got upset but today hadn't been the best of days.

First, they had lost Cliffjumper who was part of the close knit unit. It had felt like eons since the loss of a teammate and yet they all had to become reaccustomed to the fact that when they finally recharged there would be one less in their ranks. Now, Ratchet was refusing to let her take part in a mission that could easily go south. All she wanted to do was help a fellow Bot after she had not been able to do with Cliffjumper, what if this night she would lose Arcee as well, not to mention Bee now that he had gone after them.

Another thing remained at the back of her processor. It was the introduction of the Deception, Knockout, who had managed to rub her the wrong way from their first meeting. He was intriguing to her, she had never heard of a Decepticon choosing a car as their alt mode apart from the regular soldiers, the way that he controlled the car even though he had barely had the form for a solar cycle told her that it was going to be hard for her to keep her racing crown. Primus damn it she was looking forward to the challenge, the only other bot that could keep up with her was Bee and she had proven from the start of their relationship that her skills were far superior. The only thing is that she was effectively lying to her family, plus she had practically entered into a deal with a con, A CON, who she needed to believe would keep his end of the deal as well, lest she goes to her next race and gets offlined by a Con battalion.

"FRAG IT ALL!" She gave a final battle cry as she dealt a heavy roundhouse to the right side of the punch bag. It seemed it had given in finally, Titania watched as it flew across the room and became lodged in the opposite wall due to it metal outside components that had shattered upon impact with her leg. Black cables fell into Titania's faceplate as she started to vent heavily, her cooling fans starting to prevent her over-heating. She stayed like this for a few moments until her condition had stabilised.

"Primus sake T," Bulkhead stood at the door, probably coming into to do some weight training. Upon seeing the young femme with such a fire in her optics which were locked firmly on the broken punch bag that was still lodged into the wall. "Did you have to break it?" He asked the Prime's daughter before walking over to the implanted punch bag and yanking it out of the wall. Titania smiled at him innocently.

"Come on Bulk, you know it was coming loose." She said with a chuckle before she waved goodbye and exited the room. Bulkhead looked from the bag he was holding in his hand to the beam it was supported to which had also snapped away from the main apparatus. It was the chains that were coming loose, not the support beam.

Arcee and Bumblebee's arrival back to base was met with a group meeting, although Titania noted that her father appeared to be more interested in the data being displayed on the monitor than the actual issue at hand. The two bots had been seen, not by one human but by two. Titania was sitting on a few boxes of empty energon cubes, her legs dangling over the edge of the high boxes while her servos ran over her face plate in both annoyance and nervousness. They couldn't risk exposure, she didn't want to be taken advantage of and experimented on which would no doubt happen if the general populace found out about the metalloid aliens.

"The Cons would have been scrap metal if I weren't distracted by the human." Arcee explained for the third or fourth time, reiterating that she would have taken the Cons down. Titania thought it was cute, the fact that she was making up an excuse for her slip up.

"Humans Arcee, there were two." Titania raised two digits while speaking in a sickly sweet tone, she was not in the mood for this and only wished for this solar-cycle to end. Bee beeped at Titania irritably, trying to smack at her hanging pede but failing as the femme quickly raised it to rest on the box she was sitting on.

"What did you expect me to do, Titania," Arcee asked, turning this time so she was facing the young femme. "Let the humans be taken by the Cons?" She ended by putting her servos on her hips, daring the less experienced to try to question.

"I expected," Titania paused before pushing herself off of the boxes so she landed a few feet away from Arcee. "You to scare the human away, activate your holoform, anything other than putting the natives in danger." She responded, her voice growing louder with each suggestion and her arms flailing to her side. Arcee looked into Titania's optics, seeing what appeared to be mild fear in them and so didn't take her yelling to heart. Titania was only young and the results that could come with exposure were obviously tormenting here.

"Titania enough!" Optimus broke the beginning feud, turning his head slightly to fix his daughter with a look that told her to cease her actions. Titania looked into her father's optics, seeing the warning there, she took a deep breath and straightened herself back up. "If the decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our alley will be at grave risk," He announced again before averting his gaze to Arcee and Bumblebee. "Tomorrow you will retrieve the boys and bring them here for protection." He ordered. All the autobots in the area looked at him with widened optics, but no more so than Titania did. It was bad enough that they had seen Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead (which she was not happy about) but now he wanted to risk revealing the others.

"You can't do that!" Titania lost control of her emotions again, looking to her father accusingly. If Optimus was effected he didn't show it, instead he looked to his daughter calmer than ever.

"Titania, the humans have seen our kind, they risk being targeted and need protection." He stated as the other watched on, tense at this quarrel. It was rare that Titania and Optimus would fight, it had happened more often recently but the duo would always resolve it quickly and move on. The team doubted this would be a similar situation.

"At what cost," If Titania didn't have a look of fright it would seem as if she was laughing at what Optimus said. Instead the ensemble of her actions came across as a sarcastic emotional mess. "Protecting humans at the risk of putting us in danger? Are they really worth it?" It wasn't secret that Titania didn't feel at home on this planet and while she would never harm the inhabitants or put them in danger it was clear that if she had to choose between human and Autobot, she would choose Autobot every time.

"You are not thinking of the cost-."

"The cost is what I'm thinking about the most!" She interrupted her father, her optics filling with lubricants. Bee let out a low whistle at her outburst in a way to diffuse the tension but all he got was an elbow from Bulkhead. "If you want," She began again in a small voice, sniffling slightly as she tried to put on a face of impassiveness. "To put our lives at risk, the lives of you family, for humans who would kill us if they knew about our existence, then be my guest," She smiled angrily, her eyes losing their fear and being replaced with a fiery inferno. "I will have no part in it." She spoke with finality as she stormed across the room to go to her berthroom, ignoring Bee who had attempted to put a hand on her shoulder as she walked past.

Optimus watched his daughter storm out of the meeting, his optics fixed on her back with a look of sadness and disappointment in them. No one else said a word as they followed Titania's lead and exited the room leaving on the Prime and Medic, the latter of which was looking to his friend with a sad smile.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you were I stand on this idea," The officer spoke to his superior in a monotone voice, Optimus didn't respond so he resumed speaking. "Optimus, Titania is young and stubborn, she gets the personality from her Mother's side, trust me when Arcee was her age…You don't want to know," He tried to put a light twist on the situation but at the same time did not want to upset Optimus by mentioning his lost spark mate. "Don't even get me started on Chromia." The bot barked in laughter.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke, instantly silencing the laughter that had come from Ratchet. "Thank you old friend." Optimus turned and smiled to the other Bot who gave him a small smile back before slowly walking past him.

"Well, I am going to go to recharge, Goodnight Optimus." He said goodbye to his commander before leaving the room, leaving Optimus on his own once again to worry about his daughter.

*,.,*

It must have been late afternoon when a knock sounded on Titania's door. The femme had stuck to her room since the incident the other night, not wanting to face her Father until her mind was in the right place. Lying on her berth, her head staring at the bland metal ceiling above her she listened as there was another knock.

"Who is it?" She shouted loudly so the bot on the other side of the door would hear her.

"It's just me Princess," Bulkhead called back, Titania could tell from the sound of his voice that he was smiling. "The humans are due to arrive soon." He spoke before opening the door to her room, fixing her with a look.

"And I'm supposed to care why?" She asked him, wanting a genuine answer. Bulkhead only huffed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon kid, at least meet them before you judge them." He tried to reason with her, walking over to her and hitting her slightly on the helm causing her to swat at his hand.

"They are endangering my family. Conclusion: I don't like them." She told Bulk as if it were the simplest thing in the world yet the green giant didn't seem to grasp the idea and instead grabbed a hold of Titania's arm and pulled it roughly until she was standing up off of her bed.

"Tough look kid, you're meeting them."

"Fine then." Titania crossed her arms and huffed at Bulk before storming out of her room and down the hall to the main entrance, trying to ignore the chuckles emitting from behind her. When she finally reached the entrance she stilled upon seeing that the humans were already there, and there were more than originally thought. _That scraphead,_ she thought as she watched the humans, that appeared to be juveniles gawking at Bee who was showing off his canons. Coming to a quick decision, Titania turned around to retreat to a remote corner of the base.

" _Titania!"_ Whirs and beeps filled the air. Titania stopped in her tracks and frowned, turning her head slightly to see Bee through her cables of hair. " _Come and meet the kids._ " Bee added as he came running up to the femme, his arms getting a grip on her shoulders so he could turn her around to face the three surprised children. Two of them were coming up to adulthood, one boy and one girl, the other was still a child who wore glasses. Each of them smiled up to her in wonder.

"Oh my god! There is another kick ass girl robot!" The girl shouted, throwing punches to the air before jumping up and down in her spot. "I bet you are so good at fighting and kicking bad guy butt!" She spoke excitedly. Titania looked at her with a raised optical ridge, she never expected.

"So do you turn into a bike as well like Arcee? Do all girl robots turn into bikes?" The older boy asked, a hand on his chin in thinking as he compared the femme in front of him to the femme that he was saved by. Titania was too taken back to speak, opening her intake but no words coming out of it.

"Guys, I think you are startling her. Are you alright Titania?" The youngest boy spoke last, smiling up at her in a friendly manner but she was startled to know that he knew her name. Only Bee had said her name which shocked her even more. She turned from the child to the yellow mech at her side who was smiling at her brightly, she then looked back at the child.

"You can understand Bee?" She asked the child, crouching down so that she was at a closer level to all three humans. They were finally able to get a full glimpse of her faceplate up close, seeing the small scar that ran from the audio receptor covered by the cables on her helm to the side of her optic. Her optics seemed to be slightly different from the other that they had seen as well, everyone else seemed to have brighter blue optics were as hers were a Persian blue, deep and dark. There were also tiny cables framing her optics like the eyelashes of humans.

"Sure, it is easy," The younger boy responded, making Titania smile at him slightly. "I'm Raf, this is Miko and Jack." He gestured to the girl first before pointing to the boy who both gave a small wave to her.

"Sorry if we freaked you out, this is new to us." Jack piped up bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Titania turned to him with a slight blue tint running to her silver faceplate.

"I am sorry too, this is new to me as well," She explained, putting her hand out towards Raf who looked at it hesitantly before stepping on to it. Titania quickly rose, sending an apologetic smile to Raf as he buckled slightly from the sudden movement. "I have only seen the adults of your species whereas you all are still maturing, it's fascinating to see the differences." Titania didn't feel as angry as she had done previously, the only juveniles of humans she had seen where those who attempted to vandalise or steal her but these were actually polite. Don't jump to conclusions, if she had to pick between Autobot and human still her answer hadn't changed. She was just seeing these creatures in a new light.

 _"_ _I knew you would like them Titania,"_ Bee said happily. Titania rolled her eyes and raised her leg up to kick him in the side while still keeping Raf easily balanced. _"Hey T, that hurts."_ Bee complained, rubbing at the spot that she had kicked.

"Stop yapping off then." She told him childishly making Bee narrow his optics at her. The kids laughed at what Titania said until loud footfalls were heard from one of the corridors, Jack and Miko instantly ran off to see who the footsteps belonged to and, once seeing Raf's curiosity, Titania let him down so he could run off too.

 _"_ _See, there is nothing to worry about."_ Bee chirped to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her into a small hug as the kids watched Optimus approach them with pure delight.

"Don't count on it yet Bug boy." Titania smirked until Bee clipped her around the head with his servo, instantly making her glare at him in pain.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Her Father began. Upon seeing their puzzled faces he decided to make their lives eaiser. "Also known as Autobots." Jack stepped forward after he had finished speaking, trying not to be afraid of the giant Bot standing in front of him.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To protect your planet from Decepticons." Again, the kids seemed confused with the terminology.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee explained for them.

"Evil robots." Titania simplified even more with a small smile.

"Well, why are they here?" Jack enquired once more. This time, Optimus knelt on one knee in front of the children so that he could face them better.

"A fair question Jack," Optimus praised the boy. "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus spoke the truth but his words still hurt Titania who looked to the ground sadly, Bee turned to his friend and gave her a few concerned beeps before practically jumping on her to give her a hug. Titania tried to get out of Bee's grip silently so that she didn't interrupt her Dad.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf piped up while Titania was still pushing Bee off of her. Honestly the mech was very childish as clingy if shown and small bit of a negative emotion.

"Foremost over our worlds supply of energon," Optimus began.

"Bee you are older than me, act your age." Titania scolded the scout only to be replied by a few blips of protest before he reluctantly let go of his friend to resume standing at her side. Titania huffed as she rubbed her chassis down, glaring at how her finish had become scratched and smeared with yellow paint from Bee.

"Energon is the fuel and life force of all Autobots and Decepticons alike," Optimus explained as his optic widened, displaying a hologram to the children as he spoke again. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. It was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked in annoyance of the story.

"There will be if you don't shut your mouth." Titania threatened with her arms crossed, glaring down at the human who was being disrespectful of their history.

"Titania." Optimus reprimanded.

"Sorry Dad." She replied sheepishly, not wanting another argument. The three kids then looked between Titania and Optimus. They saw the resemblance for the first time from the colour of their faceplates to the dark blue colouring of their chassis and body. They held themselves in the same way too, standing tall and regal and demanding power even if they didn't realise it.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" Jack asked after his momentary surprise at hearing that two of the Bots were related. Wait until he found out that Arcee was Titania's Aunt, that would be a fun day.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from for some time," Optimus took on a look of anger at Megatron, he could try and control himself but talk of the past had arose something in him. "But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." After his last words, the children looked at each other in worry. Titania couldn't deal with worried children.

"That is my cue to go and do a perimeter check." Titania spoke with a smile, waving goodbye to everyone before transforming, to the awe of the children, and speeding out of the base. She knew exactly where the best races would be right now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 23:20 when Titania ground bridged to Rio de Janiro, driving down a beautiful abandoned road that overlooked the sea. She had heard of a big deal race happening here a few days ago from one of the hot shots in Colombia who thought that he was going to win the race no matter what. Titania was very smug when she beat him. It took her another twenty minutes to arrive at her location at the bottom of a small mountain that stood apart from the range it belonged to. There were many other cars there when she drove up, she wasn't as famous around these parts as she was in the US but she still got looks of admiration from some racers who knew to appreciate their cars. She smiled internally as she made her way up to the start line, knowing there were only 10 minutes or so till the race began. She took her place, slightly disheartened that she was at the edges of the race but she quickly let go of that though when she realised she would be able to overtake the humans in a spark beat.

Parking up, Titania started up her holoform in case anyone wanted to come up to speak to her and rolled the window down. She rejoiced in the warm flow of air that invaded her vehicle mode, the holoform that she was controlling closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat. She stayed there for a few minutes before she recognised the sound of an engine approaching her, turning her rear view mirror she spotted the red Aston Martin pulling up to her left side before stopping.

"You have got to be kidding me," Titania sighed, a hand running through her hair before she turned to glare at the red Con next to her. :How in the name of Pit did you know about this?: She growled at Knockout who only chuckled in response, sending out a shortwave com link like she had done the previous day.

:Someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth,: He commented after stopping his laughter. :This is the biggest race of the night Sweetspark, I wouldn't miss it for the world.: She could hear the smirk in his voice.

:I am not your Sweetspark you disgusting piece of junk,: Titania hissed at him through the radio, her anger radiating from her at the sheer nerve that the mech had. :Don't you have better things to do anyway, being a Decepticon medic?: She spat.

:Oh, so you have heard of me?: He began, :I was quite hurt when you didn't react to my introduction the other day.: He was pouting, Titania just knew he was pouting but did she care? No she did not. A mopey Decepticon was none of her business.

:Sorry to disappoint you but you aren't that impressive,: She replied back coolly, a smile now on the lips of the holoform. Outside, she could see the other racers start to get into their cars. It was 11:57 now, flag down was only three human minutes away. :Does Screamer know that you are here?: She asked Knockout.

:No, he wanted me on planet by next week at the latest,: Knockout explained, not seeing any harm in telling the Autobot femme. :He doesn't seem to be throwing a fit yet so I haven't gone to visit him.: Titania couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Starscream having a meltdown because Knockout hadn't shown up, it was quite a delightful image to have in her head. Knockout gasped at hearing the high pitched giggle coming from Titania. :Did I just make the Autobot Princess laugh?: He sounded scandalised at the mere thought.

:Don't push it Con,: Titania warned with a hint of amusement in her voice. Knockout was refreshing compared to what she was used to with the Autobots, she slowly became glad that he turned up. :Me being the daughter of Optimus Prime does not make me a Princess.: She educated him on her title, despite it being obvious that while being Prime was almost akin to royalty, it was not something that was passed on to creations. A woman walked out to the centre of the road, dressed in a fashion that left nothing to the imagination. Titania wasn't used to human customs but was still shocked to see someone dressed so inappropriately for the weather and racing.

:Almost time to set off,: Knockout piped up for a final time, his engine revving. Titania put her window back up and deactivated her holoform as she to revved her engine. :Any advice?: Titania wasn't sure if he was asking genuinely or was just messing with her, none the less she warned him about how this was going to be different to Texas.

:Be prepared to get your paintjob scratched,: She cautioned as the woman raised her arm into the air. :People here aren't afraid to play rough.: She told him, remembering the last time she was here and how she had to come up with an excuse for having a huge scratch along her chassis.

:They touch my finish,: Knockout growled before the woman lowered her arm. :I'll kill them.: Titania was taken back by his answer, staying in her parked place as the other cars sped ahead of her. Revving her engine again to break herself from her stupor, Titania sped away finally and followed the road of smoke that had been left behind by the ten or so other cars.

:Frag!: She screamed, pushing her engine to its limits in order to catch up to the cars at the very back which she managed to make out where a burnt orange and ivy green. :You can't hurt the human!: She shouted through the comlink as she drove inbetween the two stragglers, they weren't that quick to react to her but they did react. She watched as they both collided into each other and swerved in the road, their tires screeching loudly in protest.

:They better behave then.: Knockout said. From his tone he seemed to be greatly excited, he was speaking louder than usual and with a happier tone but Titania could also hear how is breath wasn't rested. He was trying his hardest to keep up with the leaders. Titania rounded a corner, coming onto a road that overlooked the ocean. What worried her was that the road was not that thick, it looked like it could only fit two cars on it at a squeeze. Looking ahead, she saw the other competitors and no surprise the leader was a flash of red and gold.

:I mean it, I will offline you myself,: She was breathing heavy now as she manged to pass the cars in 7th, 6th and 5th position. Now that she was closer to the front she could clearly see the four cars ahead of her, the one closest to her was a dark purple in colour and looked easily passable. The ones in 3rd and 2nd place however were identical cars, the only difference being one had silver rims while the other had black. :Those guys behind you are probably from the same gang, they will try to off road you.: Titania had seen similar tag teaming before, each time she witnessed it, the car being targeted was always in a condition of disrepair.

:I've got this handled.: Knockout growled, obviously not happy with Titania's commentary. He could see what the two behind him were doing, he wasn't a sparkling, the femme input was not needed or wanted.

Huffing to herself, Titania easily passed the purple car so that she was now behind the twins, looking for any sort of opening that she might be able to utilise. A tactic began to form in her processor which she needed to execute quickly if she had any chance of winning this race. She edged forward so she was right up the tails of the cars, positioned right in between the two. She continued to edge forward and back for a few seconds to make them nervous before the one to her right pulled back, nearly ramming into her hood. Titania hit the break, allowing the other car roll back. It almost seemed like the twin was in control of the situation, he was trying to back Titania into the other side of the road that was against a stone wall. With a small pleased purr from her, Titania quickly sped forward, accelerating at a speed she should probably not be accelerating at. The twin had to break now, Titania slipping in front of him and now riding side to side with his brother, he got ready to change gears so he could ram into her when suddenly he was thrown forward from the force of colliding with the purple car.

Titania didn't have time to look back however as the twin next to her began edging closer to her driver side door, colliding lightly with her rear end. She tried to avoid being pushed off of the road by moving closer to him next, colliding with him harsher this time than he did with her. It appeared this didn't faze him however as he only came back with ten times the strength, knocking her off balance slightly towards the drop towards the sea.

:Drive faster!: Titania screamed in desperation, not liking her chances at this moment in time. She watched as Knockout managed to give a meter of space between him and them, this still wasn't enough. :Come on, you can do better than that,: She shouted again before screaming down the comlink as the driver once again collided with her side, scratching paint from her driver door. :Fragger!:

:I'm trying, he's right on my tail!: Knockout grunted his eyes looking to the road ahead while glimpsing back to the battle happening behind him. What was worrying to him was the sharp turn ahead which only the car on the inside would be able to make, Titania was in danger at the moment. As if on cue, Titania noticed the turn as well, her breath hitching as she realised the mess that she was in at the moment.

:Knockout!: She screamed the mech's name, her voice breaking slightly. Knockout would hate to see what Optimus Prime would do if he found out that his daughter had died in the Cons presence. That was all the encouragement that he needed in order to increase his speed enough to leave a gap for a single car to fit behind him. The other twin was too preoccupied trying to push Titania off a cliff to notice that a space formed, instead he tried to hit her one more time. He missed. Titania times it so as he swerved to knock into her she accelerated, making the twins cars drive into the barricades of the road and topple over them. Luckily, the man jumped out in time to grab a rock from the cliff face.

Titania breathed deeply as she came to a halt after crossing the finishing line in second place, she wasn't really bothered by her placing because of her near offlining experience but she wasn't looking forward to how smug Knockout was going to be. And damn was he smug. Currently, he was revving his engine as he drove in circles, kicking up dust and dirt much to the fun laughter of the locals. Titania was sitting off to the side, resting slightly and trying to calm her spark beat.

:Come on,: Knockout spoke through the comlink cheerfully, :Lets go and see what the damage is.: He ended and before Titania could even protest he was speeding down a road away from her. Deciding to go with the lesser of two evils, she followed the red Decepticon surprised that he actually waited for her to follow rather than speeding off in an energon induced joy ride.

:I'm not hurt, just scratched,: Titania explained as Knockout lead her to the top of the mountain that they had just raced around. He broke through a chain fence that was put in place before driving a bit further so that Titania could come to a stop at his side before transforming. "See," She spoke as she gestured to herself. "I'm completely fine." Knockout transformed next to her before beginning to inspect her with his red optics.

"I don't know," He hummed, placing a servo to his chin in thinking before flashing a grin. "Best to let the doctor look, what do you say?" He smirked as he moved closer to her.

"No way," Titania said quickly, changing her servos into blaster and aiming them towards his spark. "You aren't coming anywhere near me." She continues with a fake smile, moving with him as he took a few steps back with raised arms.

"Calm down Princess-."

A shot travelled past his head before Titania's guns turned back into servos, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms over her chassis.

"I am not called 'Princess'." She warned with a huff. Knockout chuckled at her, secretly glad that she purposefully avoided his paint work. He looked back at the angry femme, looking to her chassis only to find something that made his eyes narrow slightly.

"Titania." He called to the femme.

"…Yeah." This was the first time that he had ever said he name properly. It send a small shiver down her back strut.

"What where the colour of those so called twins?" He asked her, advancing on her once again. Titania wasn't as cautious as she had been previously, in fact she was more curious then anything, wondering why Knockout was looking at her with such a serious and unamused look. It was the first time she had ever seen him with anything other than a shit eating grin on his face.

"They were silver, why?" She asked him, raising an optic ridge as he was now standing right in front of her, towering over her ever so slightly. He moved his servo, wiggling his digits slightly before placing one on the side of her chassis, trailing down the yellow mark that Bee's paint had come from.

"Who's is this?" He asked her, looking blatantly and intently at the custom yellow paint. Titania's face plates heated up a bit, energon running to her cheeks before she jumped away to the side trying to get away from Knockout as best as she could.

"Does it matter who?" She asked him a bit defensively, trying to position her arms to cover the yellow paint that had grazed her chassis. "Why, are you jealous?" Titania wanted to make Knockout as uncomfortable as she was right now and the only way she could think of doing that was to throw a stupid accusation his way.

His reaction wasn't what Titania was expecting however. Definitely not. His face only looked confused for a nanoklick before a smirk was placed on his face once again, a predatory look taking over his optics as he quickly advanced on Titania. The femme wasn't expecting this sort of reaction, she was frozen, not knowing how to react to what was happening. Her optics widened as he stopped in front of her and cupper her chin with a clawed servo, running one of the sharp digits across her cheek. Titania was scared slightly, she knew that she could fight him and escape but he had the advantage with his hand being already so close to rip her head off.

"I'm just really protective of my toys." He cooed to her. Titania's demeanour changed in a second from being frightened and curious to being disgusted by the mech in front of her who was looking at her in a baiting way. She roughly shoved him away from her then dealt him a side kick to his mid chassis which he was not expecting at all, he fell to the ground with a groan. "That was newly buffed!" He yelled at her.

"I am no one's toy." Titania spat through gritted teeth before turning away from Knockout, transforming and speeding off down the side of the mountain. Knockout sat up from where Titania had left him, rubbing the side that she had injured before smiling at the tracks that she had left in the road. She was going to be very interesting.

_;_

Recharge didn't come to Titania that night, the run in with the humans and the near spark destroying experience remained at the forefront of her processor. Humans were cruel and greedy and yet she was supposed to protect them from the dangers of the decepticons, even though last night it was a bot who was supposed to be her greatest enemy that saved her. She rose from her berth with a huff, her cables falling down her back as she swung around and stood up for the first time that cycle making her way to the main hanger of the base. A servo rose to the top of her back strut, massaging the plating where one of the twins had rammed into her yesterday, she would get Ratchet to look at it and blame it on some sort of training accident. Funnily, she wished she had let Knockout look at the injury to save her the embarrassment of lying. As she carried herself to the hanger she could here hear Father talking.

"It is best that you three remain under out watch," Optimus Prime told the children just as Titania rounded the corner to the hanger, her eyes holding a sign of both hurt and anger however even the feisty femme knew now wasn't the time. "At least, until we can determine our enemies' intentions." Titania now arrived into the hanger fully, greeting her fellow autobots and smiling lightly to the kids in an act of common courtesy. Right now she didn't mind the kids but she thought keeping them around might grow on her nerves.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere," Ratchet commented, if Titania could bank on anyone to share her thoughts regarding humans it would be Ratchet. "They have no protective shell, if they go underfoot they will go squish."

"Or impaled." Titania added off handedly as she looked at the spikes on her pedes that she walks on. Bee beeped at Titania and whacked the back of Titania's head, jumping back in surprise when Titania screamed out in pain much more than she usually did. When everyone turned to the two youngest members Bee immediately put his hands up in surrender.

" _It wasn't me I swear."_ He spoke, backing up even more when Titania managed to raise her head, a hand placed to her neck and a wince escaping her dentas.

"You're going to pay Bee." She simply said to the scout before having to lower her head again. Loud footsteps made their way over to her before she felt hands on the back of her helm making their way towards he back strut.

"Is she okay?" Raf asked as he walked towards Titania, stopping when he was directly under her head which was still hanging toward the floor, her eyes closed in pain. Ratchet examined Titania, his eyes narrowing as he quickly deduced the reason she was in pain. It seemed as if something or someone had managed to dent her plating so far in that it was pressing against her pistons. This wasn't an injury that occurred without someone inflicting serious damage.

"Old friend, is my daughter okay?" Optimus came closer to try and see Titania's injuries but before he could, Ratchet quickly dived his servo into the plate and with a good grip managed to straighten it out. It's safe to say it wasn't the most painless procedure in the universe.

"I'm fine, must have injured my back strut while training." Titania was upright showing no sign of pain whatsoever so that her Dad didn't pry further into her injuries. Thankfully before Optimus could argue with his daughter the proximity sensor started to go off and everyone began to move in order to hide the kids. During the commotion, Ratchet caught on to Titania's arm to stop her from running away from him which he instantly knew was her main goal.

"Titania, I won't lie to your Father if you are in danger," His voice was low in a warning manner but Titania begrudgingly knew that he was only concerned for her safety. "What are you doing to yourself?" He implored her to tell him, his tone now less warning and more begging.

"If you don't want to lie to my Father I'm not going to tell you," Titania spoke before pulling her arm away from the man who delivered her into this world. "It's better to be oblivious than to lie." She formed a small smile which would hopefully tell Ratchet not to worry before scurrying away to her best friend. It didn't give Ratchet any piece of mind though. Before he had any chance to address it further though, Agent Fowler appeared in the open door of the elevator.

"Seven wrecks, thirty four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and of particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car!" Fowler was pissed, that was obvious and it made Titania dislike him even more than she originally did, the first time she had met the man he had accused her of being a pleasure bot, or at least insinuating it, and she wasn't best pleased. Titania threw a sideways glance at Bee, the bot couldn't keep a low profile even if he wanted to whereas Titania who was not a scout by any means was able to win the biggest races around the world without drawing attention to herself.

" _What?"_ He asked at Titania's accusing tone, crossing his arms over his chest like the femme had hers. Titania rolled her eyes before diverting her attention back to the Human who had invaded their home.

"So, anything you care to get up you tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," Prime confronted Fowler, his face contorted into one of annoyance.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler enquired, Titania half thought he didn't want to hear the answer to that.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus informed Fowler, watching as the human gripped the bar even harder and his knuckles turned a shade lighter.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler suggested.

"Yeah, what are they going to do?" Titania interrupted, ignoring the protesting buzzes her friend was giving her. "Go after alien lifeforms with conventional weapons? That'll definitely work." Titania spoke sarcastically, her arms waving in gestures as she walked up to where her Father was addressing the human before looking down on him with disdain.

"Get your Daughter under control, Prime." Fowler spat, eyeing the blue femme up and down which only made her angrier. However before she could react and grab Fowler, Optimus put his hand in front of her.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defence against the Decepticon threat. As for my Daughter she is none of your concern." Prime's voice was dangerous when he spoke of his daughter, she was never to be looked down to or commanded by any man. He would not tolerate his Daughter being ridiculed by this human.

"Hey, fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?" It was Bulkhead's turn to talk now while simultaneously cooling the heat that was rising from the family in front of him. "Team Prime knows when to use force…And how much to use." He wrapped his hand around a piece of medical equipment and squeezed until it broke, much to the annoyance of the medical officer.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet bellowed, much to the amusement of Titania who had even forgotten Fowler's existence.

"Enough!" Prime commanded. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Than do us both a favour and handle this, Prime!" Fowler started before turning his back to Optimus and walking toward the elevator. "Under the radar." He pressed the button and stood in the elevator waiting to depart from the Autobot base. "Or I will." The elevator doors closed and he was finally gone.

"Pretty big bearings...for a human." Bulkhead commented with a hint of amusement.

"I would have said he was a stupid piece of scrap but your way is nicer." Titania winked at Bulkhead making the gentle giant laugh and to her surprise Optimus didn't reprimand her for her language and instead even cracked a small smile. His daughter was in no way out of control, but amusing? That she was.


End file.
